


Gone Bananas

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bananas In Pajamas, Canon Universe, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, I hope this makes you smile, Implied Sexual Content, Just pure crack, M/M, Mentioned Park Jimin, Teletubbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: "Jungkook, you remind me of Morgan the bear.""I wear pants, Kim Taehyung.""You take them off all the time.""Only because you want me to."





	Gone Bananas

"Hyung."

"Hn?"

"Tae, why are you watching two bananas moving on-screen?"

"It's _Bananas In Pajamas,_ you uneducated fool!"

Jungkook could only stare at his favorite hyung in a bewildered trance as Taehyung fucking _giggled_ when the pajama-clad bananas bumped into each other. It was... kind of creepy to Jungkook, how mouths _with teeth_ holy shit, just appear on the yellow surface that, if not for the brown stems on top, don't even resemble bananas.

"T-Tae, that's creepy."

Taehyung paused the video and shushed the younger, pulling him to sit on the bed too, half-on top of him. "Shush, my pretty, pretty Kookie! C'mere and watch it with your baby."

"You're such a big baby sometimes."

"I'm your big baby."

"Damn right."

* * *

 

 

"Jungkook, you remind me of Morgan the bear."

"I wear pants, Kim Taehyung." Jungkook could feel his arm falling asleep with the weight of Taehyung's head and his abdomen was getting pretty warm with the laptop, but Taehyung was so invested in the show.

( _Jungkook was getting pretty into it too_.)

"You take them off all the time."

"Only because you want me to."

Taehyung looked at him, batting his eyelashes. "Take them off now? Please?" He had cuddled impossibly closer to Jungkook, leg swung over the younger's possessively. "Wait, wait, just one last episode! It's about numbers next!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Jimin and I are like the Bananas." Taehyung concluded as they were on their twentieth episode, still fully awake whilst Jungkook had snored about twice and was woken up by a finger jabbing his abs.

"Are you serious?"

Jungkook was becoming scared of Taehyung getting addicted to those yellow things on screen. Of course, Jungkook liked the show too ( _his favorite character is Pedro the pig because he's squishy_ ), but Taehyung seemed to be bordering on addiction.

Example A would be Taehyung leaving for a bathroom break and threatening to leave Jungkook with blue balls for an entire month if he does as much as watch one second without him.

Example B would be Taehyung changing into pajamas ten episodes in and demanding Jungkook to take his pants off so as to match Morgan the bear. Yeah, Jungkook thought they were going to tango in commando too. But Taehyung just pulled him under the blankets and clicked on another episode.

"I should be B2 since I'm younger."

"B1's taller than B2 though."

"I'll give Chim the extra height even in cartoons. My boy deserves it."

"I thought I'm _your_ boy?"

Taehyung beamed up at him and Jungkook was momentarily blinded by the light of a thousand suns. "You're the love of my life, my coconut head! I'm your lemon head, and together we're the fruit amigos!"

"I have no idea what that was but I love you too."

"Great! Now let's watch this episode!"

 

* * *

 

"Babe. Coconut. Baby Coconut."

Jungkook grunted, blinking rapidly to dispel the tiredness from his eyes. Taehyung had moved fully on top of him and the blankets, grinning widely, his beautiful, boxy smile squeezing Jungkook's heart painfully and he smiled back.

"Yes, lemon drops?"

"I finished two seasons."

"Congratulations?" Jungkook hoped Taehyung would get over the Bananas thing because he _could really use some time with Tae without the creepy yellow things on screen invading my baby's thoughts._ "Can I put my pants back on?"

Taehyung shook his head slowly and Jungkook got a little excited that maybe Taehyung was finally going for some sexy time.

"Off with your shirt, Kookie." The older was shimmying out of his own pajamas and Jungkook licked his lips as he shrugged his shirt off at the sight of Taehyung's golden flesh. Taehyung bent over to pick something up and Jungkook Jr. woke up.

Imagine his confusion when Taehyung turned to him, beaming like an innocent child and holding two onesies. One was bright red and the other was green.

"Is this some kind of kink?" Jungkook asked, genuinely confused but still loaded.

"What? No, Kookie! I found a new series online!" Taehyung squealed.

"...what series?" Jungkook felt his throat go dry.

"Teletubbies!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo~
> 
> i'm having a crisis (see: lack of inspiration) while writing my Supernatural BTS AU... so here ):
> 
> i hope you enjoyed the fic as much as i did!
> 
> pleaseu leave kudos and comments!! <3


End file.
